Pain
by respirare
Summary: "You will be my new toy." She sang as she poked him in the chest "So make sure to entertain me while you can." Reverse Pines AU. Will have gore in the story.
1. Chapter 1

The young demon sighed as he looked around in Gravity Falls.

"What a boring day!" He said out loud to no one

he floated around in boredom realizing that he hasn't made a deal with anyone in a long time nor entertained. The dream demon went on to floating around till he noticed a blue aura surrounding a huge tent. Bill looked up to notice the sign said Telepathy Twins. A smirked appeared on the demon's mouth. it seems today would be an interesting day for _him_.

* * *

"Oh brother dearest will you please brush my hair?" The brunette sang as the young man before her paced around holding tightly to an old book. "Mabel… her brother sighed

Dear brush your own hair." He spoke

Mabel faked pouted and began to brush her hair."Let's hope this show is interesting

She smirked before continuing on with her sentence ...for _us._"

* * *

Bill began to chant

_daemon stultus pauperes homines in carne humana_

A yellow blinding light surround the demon transforming him From a triangle to a human boy. He appeared to be seventeen with dirty blonde hair which was covering both of his eyes his skin tanned and he was wearing a golden suit with blackout lining it he bite his lip as he untangled the mess Of his hair.

"damn human hair." He mumbled

Bill walked to the tent raising the flap and stepping into the room he squinted his eyes hoping he adjust to the lighting quickly. The demon scanned the room only to see chairs from the left to the right filled with humans of all ages most of them wearing merchandise. Bill made a face in disgust.

Bill continued to scan the room until he saw an empty stage waiting to be filled with the act. He chuckled lightly and moved to an empty seat in the front waited from the show to begin.

* * *

"Let's give them a show they won't forget." Dipper declared as he adjusted his amulet bolo tie. Mabel put on her amulet headband and smiled at her brother.

"Oh it will be." She breathed

Dipper lightly chuckled at his sister response. He stared at the stage man named Soos and yelled " Raise the Curtains!"

The twins took a deep breath closing their eyes and held each other hand. A ghost smirked appeared on their lips as they opened their eyes and barked in unison "Let the show begin!" Letting of each other hands walking toward to darkness the only light shining was the bright blue in their eyes

The light shut off which lead to the crowd clapping and cried in happiness. Bill slouched in his chair when the curtain began to rise. he yawned in boredom wondering when the show would start. The blonde looked at the stage only to see a young man and woman standing in the middle of the stage

"Let's give them a show they won't forget." Dipper declared as he adjusted his amulet bolo tie. Mabel put on her amulet headband and smiled at her brother.

"Oh it will be." She breathed

Dipper lightly chuckled at his sister response. He stared at the stage man named Soos and yelled " Raise the Curtains!"

The twins took a deep breath closing their eyes and held each other hand. A ghost smirked appeared on their lips as they opened their eyes and barked in unison "Let the show begin!" Letting of each other hands walking toward to darkness the only light shining was the bright blue in their eyes

* * *

The light shut off which lead to the crowd clapping and cried in happiness. Bill slouched in his chair when the curtain began to rise. he yawned in boredom wondering when the show would start. The blonde looked at the stage only to see a young man and woman standing in the middle of the stage

The boy dressed in a blue dress shirt rugged but classy on his young body wrapped around the collar of his shirt was an amulet bolo tie shining a bright hypothesizing blue. The man's hair slicked back leaving only a few strands of brown hanging in front on him. Bill observed the boy's birth Mark which was in a shape of the Big Dipper. The boy's eye was a baby blue with a hinted of brown in the

The young woman beside him was wearing a black leo-tard with a pale blue jacket covering her chest. Bill looked at her legs but disappointed in the lack of silky brown hair reached to her back all of it pull behind her headband with the same amulet as the boy,loose pieces on her bangs were tucked behind her ear the eyes were the same as him but held a kindred light to them

"Welcome to the one and all to the Telephony Twins. I'm Dipper Gleeful." Dipper bowed and pointed his arm girl

"And this is my beautiful and talented twin Mabel Gleeful." Mabel smiled brightly showing of her pearly white teeth to the crowd.

"We are the only psychic twins and we are only sixteen." Dipper informed

Mabel twirled off stage and proclaimed "Now let's show our power brother!"

the crowd shook with excitement. The twins went around the crowd singing as they gave their predictions to the crowd. The twins began to make their way over to Bill.

Bill did a cocky grin at the two brats wondering what prediction they would give him. Out of no where Mabel grabbed Bill shocking him. She twirled him then dipped him she whispered seductively in his ear

"And I know you're looking for fun,so am I."

Mabel let go of Bill leaving him to crash on the ground she walked away her brother joining her as he gave one last smirked at Bill.

"The show is now over!" Shouted Dipper.

Mabel clapped and the lights shut off leaving the crowd and Bill in total darkness.

Bill laid on the ground stunned how did a mere human woman humiliate him in front of other humans! Bill began to turn red. He shot up no one would humiliate Bill Cipher the Greatest Dream Demon in the world! Bill went up to the stage and throw the curtain down Bill was behind stage now. All the demon needed to do was find her dressing was going to find her.

* * *

The brunette was laughing hysterically in the dressing room after a few minutes her laughter died down,sucking in a breath she spoke "Do you think he will come?"

Dipper paused for a second turning around. " I suppose he will especially since you embarrassed him." Mabel eyes lite up with joy

"But remember sis...try not to break him like you did to the last boy."

"I didn't mean to break Gideon, beside it not my fault he broken easily." She pouted. "Make sure to remember the plan Dipper."

He rolled his eyes as he took of his bolo tie his eyes changed from blue to brown.

"Don't worry about it beside it's about time you get a new toy anyway."

* * *

_Author's note _

_okay so this is a two/three shot maybe a series if people want anyway I will update later._

_bye_


	2. Chapter 2

The demon awoke to agonizing headache from what he could tell his hair damped with something thick.

Bill was about to raise his hand when he noticed his hand wouldn't respond to him.

Bill kept trying to lift his hand up,but still kept no response.

"Stop moving." A voice shouted

"Make me!" Bill hissed at the voice, but the only reply received a dry chuckle.

The room filled with silence before the unknown voice spoke up once more. "She's going to love you."

The demon raised an eyebrow at this comment...who's going to love him? Was it romantic love? He doubt it because for sure he wouldn't be treated this way if it was. Bill looked around seeing what had him caught.

"Fucking shit." He grumbled

Bill couldn't believe he was caught in chains. They hooked to his both his arms which hanged above him to make matters worse for him he noticed that on his chains written in blood was Latin.

He read it and sighed. Looked like whoever caught him must have figure he was a demon.

Bill took a deep breath closing his eyes in the process.

_He was searching around backstage looking for her dressing room. Frustration took over him. Where could that girl be hiding? Bill continued on looking at door for a sign,he stopped in his tracks. A Cheshire grin appeared on his face._

_"Found you."_

_He turned the door knob hoping to have caught her in an embarrassing moment so he could get both revenge and her embarrassment. All Bill could see was darkness._

_Clack!_

* * *

"Did you really need to knock him out Dipper!" Mabel shirked "Don't ruin my toy before I do!"

Dipper threw the broken lamp smeared in blood away from him.

"I didn't mean to hurt him only to knock him out."

Mabel dropped down by the blond opening one of his eye lids.

"What a beautiful eye." She raised herself back up "We need to tie him down before he wakes up."

Dipper nodded in response. He had the mans legs while Mabel had his arms. The twins headed through the corridor into their secret room.

"We better chain him up."

Mabel smiled at Dipper "okay!"

Walking over to the chains attached to the wall they hooked the blonde into began to clean the dust off her hands.

"Were done right?"

Dipper snorted at his sister comment "No! We are far from done we need to write the seal on the chains."

Mabel groaned "You are just paranoid brother." She poked his nose

Dipper lightly smacked her hand away. "Good thing I am or else we would have been killed already!"

Mabel threw up her hands in defeat "Fine let's get it over already."

The twins cut the blondes left Palm watching as the blood flowed from it. They smeared the blood all over their hands chanting while writing on his chains.

_"Tenetur homo terrenis locis."_

After finishing the ritual Mabel stood up. "I'm going to wash up so stay here with him until he wakes or when I'm done" She walked out of the room

Dipper licked his lips. This time something about Mabel's toy felt different,maybe he would be something Dipper needed.

* * *

Bill heard the door open with the sound of heels interning with it.

_Click,click,click_

It almost become a rhythm to him. The heels walked closer to him and Bill groaned "it's you."

The women made a smile "I'm glad you remember me."

Bill looked at her appearance seeing she changed her outfit instead of a leo-tard she had a black skirt on with a blue dress shirt. He looked down at her legs sighing in disappoint once more those damn tights again.

"So what do you want tights?"

She glared at him "the names Mabel."

Bill rolled his eyes he was a dream demon no way in hell would a girl tell him what to say or do it didn't matter even if she caught him besides what did she want with a demon anyway

"You will be my new toy." She sang as she poked him in the chest. Mabel leaned in and breathed on his ear "So make sure to entertain me while you can." She walked away quickly.

"I'll be right back with my other toys."

Bills face flushed with anger but something else was added to that feeling so making his heart thump.

Mabel walked back into the room with a tray of tools. She stopped when she became close to him she grabbed a hammer and walked over to Bill.

"Let the fun begin Blondie." Mabel slammed the hammer down on his right thump. The only sound heard was a crunch and squish oh how she loved those noises!

She finally stopped after completely flatting his thumb. She looked over at him panting her face flushed with crimson and a deadly smile that quickly turned into a frown.

"Why aren't you screaming?" she asked tilting her head a bit

"Because pain is hilarious tig-" before Bill could finish his sentence Mabel slammed the hammer right on the center of the chest.

A snap and laughter filled the room Bill felt all the air in his human form being ripped away from him,he gasped hoping to regain it.

"Well Blondie I guess I gotta train you to talk better to me." The brunette snickered as she changed her tools for a new one.

"See this?" She asked but Bill ignored her and looked at the ground still trying to breathe.

Bill felt a presence on his lap,he looked up to see a kind smile on her face,he noticed her eyes were a dark chocolate-brown he found this color better than the blue one.

Mabel opened his mouth and stuck something he couldn't see into it. Using his tongue he could tell it was something metal and was there to keep his mouth open for her.

"Those are some nice teeth you have Blondie." She bit her lip trying to hide her smile "it would be a real shame if I pulled one out right?"

Slowly she reached for his right canine

"This looks like a vampire tooth." She giggled to herself remembering how vampire crazed she once was.

Mabel hooked her wrench around his canine not caring to notice how he wasn't struggling nor pleading. She began to twist the wrench around until the brunette heard the satisfying pop.

Pulling the wrench from his mouth she dropped the tooth in her hand and throwing the wrench behind her. The brunette was still displeased with her new toy. Why wasn't he screaming? She was starting to get bored Mabel pulled the bloody metal bar holding his mouth, throwing it away.

The blonde man broke out in twisted laughter his spine extended and flexed,with a upturning of his head catching the brunette's full attention.

"Is that the best you got tights?" He spat at Mabel.

She wiped away the blood from her cheek leaving a smear of it still on her,the brunettes face was dark. Mabel grabbed a chunk of his hair pulling it tightly making him look at her.

"What's your name?"

He flashed a grin "Bill Cipher."

"Well Bill..it will be a pleasure to break you." Mabel said as she let go of his hair and got up from his lap.

"But before I leave" Mabel slammed her heel into Bill's face laughter escaping from her mouth she twisted her foot leaving her print on him

"Now trying making a cocky remark Bill!" Mabel took her foot of his and spat on his face leaving Bill cold and the rhythmic sound of heels.

* * *

Bill sucked in some air his body was burning up. She did do a bit of damage to him, but only time could tell how much more she would do.

From what he could tell and a bit of looking into her mind she was a hardcore sadist and he knew as long as he didn't give any reactions for her she would grow bored of him soon.

He would have to regain some power so he could trick her into freeing him or use her brother to free him, whichever came first.

Bill's mouth was in pain, because of his stupid human body damn meat bags couldn't handle pain was amazing yet horrible at the same time. For a human she torture him pretty well, but he knew the game better if anything she was just a pretty little psycho.

Once Bill was free he would pay her back the blonde laughed at his went into his dark thoughts. It would be amazing to hear her plead for her life her skin torn, eyes crushed in defeat...all his.

* * *

"Thanks for the tea brother." Mabel said as she sipped her tea.

Dipper looked at his sister's appearance her hair was a chaotic mess tangles all around her a blood smear was on the corner of Mabel's mouth.

"What happened?" He could tell from this much that her toy was being tough and didn't please her enough.

"He's tough...didn't scream at all,hell he even spat on me." A ghost smile crawled on her lips.

Mabel's eyes shine with delight surprising Dipper.

"I can't wait to crush Bill's spirit." She moaned

"Bill what...?" Dipper stared at her and Mabel blinked

"Bill Cipher." She spoke "He gave me his name."

The name felt familiar to Dipper, but he pushed that thought away beside the last person who gave their name was Gideon and well things didn't turn well for him.

"What are you thinking about?" Mabel hissed

Dipper snapped out of his thoughts "Nothing Mabel."

Mabel took a sip of her tea one again.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

_Authors Note: Hope everyone enjoy this chapter also the story will probably finish in one to two chapters so wait for it! Hehe_


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper started looking though the number 2 book searching for the name Bill Cipher. Finally after thirty minutes of searching he found it.

All it had was a page about the triangle demon and how to Summon him. Dipper smiled knowing if he made a deal with him the plan with go much more smoothly all that was left was to make sure this was a real demon and not some human trying to escape.

If he was the real deal then it would work out fine except the bad part of that was telling Mabel her toy was a demon and that she would have to give him up so their plan could be completed.

Dipper figured he should give Mabel a little more time will him after all it wouldn't hurt to scare him a bit beside everything was going good for them.

* * *

"Still not screaming?" Mabel sighed as she sat in the chair

"Do you think I'm going to get bored with you?" She asked.

"Well I'm not..if anything you are just a challenge that needs to be conquered." Mabel stared at him

"No cocky remarks?" The brunette held her stomach and began to chuckle.

"Have you finally lost all hope?" She got up from her chair and raised his head only to see he was asleep.

"How dare you sleep while I'm talking" She mumbled as she slapped him.

"Tights five more minutes." He moaned

"Don't tell me what to do." She hissed as she crushed her heel into his face.

"Now wake up."

"I'm up now get your fucking foot off me." He growled

She twisted her foot more "Rebelling now?" She snorted "you sure do change your mind a lot Blondie."

The room became silent.

Mabel dropped her foot from Bill's face.

She picked up his chin and inspected the bruise she left on his.

"This isn't enough." She whispered

"Well I'm afraid that I have to end our play time for now I must eat."

Mabel dropped her hand from his chin and walked out of the room.

* * *

Bill finally had a minute of silence ever since he challenge her. She has been bugging him ever since he barely got any sleep which was apparently what human body needed same for food which his stomach growled at the mention of food that brunette didn't feed him enough for his human form to get strong she was probably trying to weakened him into submission.

Bill leaned his head back and closed his eyes he might a well get some sleep before she came back beside he had a feeling he would get his revenge soon anyway.

* * *

"How has your toy been?"

"Boring yet satisfying" Mabel twirled her fork. "Why do you ask?"

Her brother smiled "I just want to make sure you aren't getting bored."

"That's a lie." She replied coldly

"What's does he have that makes you want to know about him?"

Dipper wiped his chin and sucked in some air. "I think your toy might be a demon."

"What?!" Mabel slammed her fork down

"You heard me."

"That's a bunch of bullshit and you know it Dipper!" Mabel throw her fork and got up from the table slamming her hands on it.

Dipper sighed and reached for the number 2 book showing his older sister the page.

"See." He looked at her "I'm not trying to take away your toy I just want to make sure that's all."

Mabel huffed and sat back down crossing her arms around her chest letting silent embrace the was beyond livid how dear her younger brother think such a ludicrous thought? maybe that book was finally making he snap,but then again the paranormal did in-exist in the town of Gravity Falls.

"Fine you can check-" Dipper face light up with joy"but let me doing something before you ask him."

"You aren't going to kill him?" Dipper raised an eyebrow

Mabel gasped "Why I wouldn't!" She grinned "He will be in good condition...just slightly battered."

"You can do whatever just don't kill him." Dipper shouted as Mabel walked away.

* * *

Mabel opened the door smirking.

"I'm back honey~"

Her heels clicked against the floor leading her to Bill. She plop down in front of him.

"Did you miss me?" She smiled

"Oh why yes I missed you so much tights I thought I was going to die without you." Bill replied sarcastically

"Well ok afraid this might be my last visit." She fake pouted "So I thought I might as well just a memory of you."

"Memory of me?" that comment disturbed Bill.

Mabel closed up on Bill her eyes sparkling.

"What beautiful eyes you have." She said with a dreamy look on her face

Mabel tilted her head a bit."do you mind if I take one?"

Mabel reached for a scalpel and Bills eyes widened.

"Hold still or else you might get hurt." Her voice was soothing.

Mabel sat on Bills lap and slowly dug her scalpel into his left eye.

Bill body began to burn his left eye was in excruciating pain he began to thrash stabbed the scalpel into his leg.

"I told you don't move." Her voice full of venom.

Bills breathing began ragged as she dug the scalpel back into him he began to scream his voice going hoarse.

_Pop._

"It's so beautiful." Mabel whispered as she expected the eye. "this is going into my collection."

She turned towards Bill with her face flushed. "You finally screamed." She stood up and hugged herself as a chill went into her spin.

"It was fun playing with you." She said as she swayed his eye in front of him. "Thanks for the memory."

Mabel then walked out of the room and went straight to her younger brother.

"I'm going to my treasure room you can have him now."

Dipper stared at the disconnect eyeball.

"You said slightly battered."

"And I did that didn't I?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Well I'm going to question his now."

* * *

Bill touched his left eye or where it used to be. It was still tender he clutched his jaw and made a promise to himself that if he ever got out of here she would pay.

The door slammed open and the sound of footsteps came his way. Bill knew it wasn't tights because the footsteps didn't have a click to them.

He saw with his one good eye a brown-haired boy who look like tights,but only more manly. Bill mentally slapped himself he forgot that tights had a brother he sighed wondering what this one wanted.

"Are you really the demon Bill Cipher?" The boy ask

"Getting start to the point I like you kid,but answering your question yes I am."

"Good. Now do you want to be free?" Dipper asked

"No I love being chained." Bill joked

"Stop using the sarcasm or else we really will keep you here." Dipper glared.

"Fine fine." The demon replied "Now what do you want?"

"I want to make a deal." Dipper answered

"A deal?"

"Yes a deal can you do that?"

"Yes I can little boy." Bill replied calmly

"I wanted to find a man name Stanford Pines." Dippers heart rate went faster was making a deal with a demon a good thing.

"Unleash me from the chains and I will." Bill voiced

"How do I know you won't run away."

"Because deals are an amazing thing that I wouldn't pass up kid."

"What do you get in return?"

"I want tights." Bill said coldly

"Tights?" Dipper began to laugh "why do you want tights?"

"Because I want it." Bill snarled "are we making this deal or not?"

Dipper stopped laughing and unchained the dream demon.

Bill stretched it felt good to not be chained up anymore he poof an eye-patch out and put it in his left eye then Bill's hand light up with a blue flame.

"Now shake my hand and the deal is complete." He said grinning.

Dipper reluctantly reached out for the demons hand the blue flame wasn't by at all more like a comforting warmth.

"Well kid the deals done." Bill snapped his fingers and appeared a grey haired man.

"Stan!" Dipper yelled and hugged him. "Where have you been do you know how hard it is to complete the plan if you aren't here!" Dipper still clinging on Stan continued on

"Mabel misses you too and now that your here we can finally take over this rotten town!"

Dipper froze and let go of Stan.

"Why isn't he moving?"

"Because he's dead kid." Bill laughed

"He's been dead for a while!"

"This wasn't apart on the deal!" Dipper screamed

"But you never asked him to be alive kid so not my problem,now for my prize." Bill snapped his fingers again only to have Mabel appear in her show outfit.

"Dipper what's going on?" Mabel began to look around the room and saw Stan laying on the ground.

"Why is Stan laying down?" she whispered

Dipper stood frozen trying to process what was going on.

"Mabel did Bill ever call you tights?"

"Yeah..why?" she began to tremble

"I'm sorry Mabel." Dipper fell to the ground

"Well kid I'm sorry,but I gotta go play with my new toy." Bill grinned and looked at Mabel.

"It's my turn now." He said grinning

* * *

Wow. I'm done with this story now I bet I have you all curious well I hope I do. Anyway I might make a sequel probably will but it will take time and sorry if it feels rushed which I sure hope it doesn't but it's 1am here as I wanna sleep also this is my first complete story yay for me! Also thank you for the 300 views it makes me really happy!

Bye bye see you next time.


End file.
